Memorial Cancer Research Foundation of Southern California (MCRF) intends to continue to contribute data derived from records of patients entered into the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Project (NSABP) protocols B-05, B-06, B-07, B-08, B-09, B-10. This activity began in 1973 and has steadily grown ever since particularly through 2 previous grant periods (1976-1979) (1979-1982). The total contribution of patients to NSABP protocols since MCRFSC's entry into the group is second only to NASABP headquarters at the University of Pittsburgh and its associated western Pennsylvania network. For the last major adjuvant study completed, B-09, MCRFSC's numerical contribution was highest of all of the over 70 institutions participating in the USA and Canada. All NSABP studies are devoted to further our understanding of the roles of surgery, radioation therapy, chemotherapy, hormonal manipulation and/or immunotherapy in the management of primary breast cancer. The information derived from past studies are landmarks of achievement in this regard. There are four new protocols, two of which specifically aim to clarify the possible benefit of adriamycin added to L-PAM (P) + 5-Fluorouracil (F) in stage II estrogen receptor negative (ER-) patients (B-11) or to PF + Tamoxifen in stage II estrogen receptor positive (ER+) patients (B-12). The other two protocols reflect NSABP embarking for the first time on adjuvant trials in stage I disease, i.e. Tamoxifen versus a placebo in ER+ patients (B-13), sequential Methotrexate with Citrovorum Factor Rescue and 5-FU versus no treatment in ER- patients (B-14). The principal investigator is co-chairman of B-13 and B-14 monitoring committee and a member of the monitoring committee of B-11 and B-12. MCRFSC research productivity is fundamentally tied to the function of Oncology Network of Southern California (ONSC), a group of private practice medical oncologists scattered over Southern California who are interested in this type of activity. By the continued, wherever possible, expanded participation of this type of research activity, further improvement in the duration and quality of life of the greater than 100,000 women affected by breast cancer yearly will be achieved.